Extras
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: These scenes are meant to make fun of IXResoleon, a Fanfiction writer. A Behind-The-Scenes Series. Can also be an information center for current affairs in the life of IXResoleon. Unofficial Fanfiction.
1. Hiatus Update 1

Noel's hands shook as she typed. "Um...how do you do these summaries again? Uh...hi! We give you a hiatus update on Resoleon! This update is for the hiatus that took place from May 30th to Late June/Early July of 2012. There...I think that's good enough..."

* * *

There was an empty stage. This empty stage didn't seem to have an audience watching. A single spotlight followed Noel in blue attire walking to the center stage with a microphone. Noel fidgeted around with the microphone before talking into it.

"Um...uh..." Noel sighed and turned toward the left side of the stage. "This is pointless! Why are we even doing this? There isn't even an audience here! Can you guys just come out here, please? I'm so scared!"

Ragna and Platinum walk to the same spot where Noel is standing. They too had the spotlight shining on them.

Ragna sighed. "I feel stupid also, stupid. But some Fanfiction author named Resoleon paid us one hundred thousand yen to have us do this."

Luna waved her hands in the air out of frustration. "Remind Luna again what we're supposed to do for this lolicon writer?"

Noel took the initiative. "Um...we're supposed to post a Fanfiction story about us giving a hiatus update to the audience of Resoleon."

Ragna talked next. "Well, it's good to inform your followers and all about how you're doing and it's nice that we're onstage for this update but...THERE'S NOBODY HERE!"

Noel motioned to Ragna to be quiet. "It said in the letter that Resoleon was going to copy and paste the transcript of this conversation down."

Luna scoffs. "Luna feels like she's being stalked, now that you mention it."

Ragna claps a single time. "Okay, okay! Let's get on with the update!"

Noel tries to get things going. "Um...how does this Resoleon person usually start a Fanfiction?"

Luna snaps her fingers. "Like this! Rags, play Love So Blue by Noel's voice actor! Luna forgot the name!"

Noel stops everyone from moving. "Now hold on! This isn't a Resoleon Fanfiction!"

Ragna and Luna groan.

"Why the hell is it NOT a Fanfiction?" Luna asked.

Noel waved the letter again. "Well...like the letter said: We're supposed to be giving a quick hiatus update."

Luna crosses her arms. "Luna has no time for this bullshit! She has Fanfictions to be featured in! Luna's leaving! It's so stupid!"

Noel stops Luna. "Come on, Luna! All we have to do is answer a list of questions that people have for the author and that's all we have to do!"

Ragna sighed. "Just get on with it. Let's get it over with it."

Noel reads the first question. "'Is Bullet Ballet or My Cup Of Tea still alive? It's been such a long time and I was wondering if you update it by the end of your hiatus.' Um...do any of you guys know what Fanfiction those were?"

Ragna and Luna shrug their shoulders.

Ragna decides to answer. "Well...uh...if that was really a Fanfiction made by Resoleon...I'm sure that an update would follow soon..."

Luna's eyebrow rose. "Luna doesn't even remember any two Fanfictions named like that!"

"If Resoleon updates it, then it's really a Fanfiction. Simple as that, okay? Next question so we can get this over with faster!"

Noel reads the next question. "'Resoleon, I'm not trying to sound rude but are you actually recovering from inflamed wrists or are you just messing around and being a...bleeping slacker?' I don't think that second to last word has to come to my mouth!" Noel stated.

Ragna nods in agreement. "Yeah...F bombs are overrated and overused. So anyway...I don't know. We're not the ones to answer that question. But if that author is paying us to give a hiatus update and couldn't do it, I'm guess that author COULD be injured or whatnot. I don't know."

Noel clears her throat. "Moving on; next question. 'All fifty of your stories have covers on them! Does that mean you'll be off hiatus soon?'"

Luna tries to answer this one. "Just let the poor author take as much time to recover as possible, okay? That author will be back when the time is right!"

Ragna had a question. "Is Resoleon even a Fanfiction celebrity?"

Luna's shoulders shrugged. "Luna doesn't know! I like Resoleon's stories but I got bored of that author's ideas after sometime because of crazy ass frequent posting. Also, the ideas from Resoleon were becoming cliché."

Noel intervenes. "I'm sure Resoleon is doing the best job possible to recover! According to the profile, Resoleon is committed to whatever is being written. I'm sure Resoleon will come around. Okay, next question. 'Will you ever include Hakumen, or Arakune, or even Iron Tager in your stories?'"

Ragna scoffs. "Resoleon is fine the way the stories are WITHOUT Hakumen. That asshole doesn't even show his damn face and talks WAY too much!"

Luna nods in agreement. "That Tager guy is also boring as hell! All that big tin can's can does is just follows orders. He never does anything else, never tries to have fun, never rebels. He just obeys orders and that's it."

Noel decides to jump in as well. That Arakune...THING also is made up of bugs. It's something that I HATE very much!"

Ragna's eyes popped. "Noel, there's a beetle at your feet!"

Noel shrieks and falls on her bottom on the floor. Ragna and Luna laugh and Noel's predicament. Noel tries to give a glare but instead makes a cute pouty face that nobody takes seriously.

Finally, after long minutes of laughing, Noel gets up and clears her throat. "Here's the last question, thank goodness. 'With this Fanfiction, does this mean you're off your hiatus?'"

Everyone looks at each other with confused looks.

Ragna took the initiative to speak. "Wait so...now this whole thing is a Fanfiction?"

Luna groaned. "This is just getting ridiculous! All this was supposed to be is just a simple hiatus update but what it turned out to be was just us ranting and raving randomly about random topics and questions! Luna feels like a total retard, now!"

Ragna pushed the issue. "But still, is this a Fanfiction or what?"

Noel gives her personal take. "Well...Resoleon said that everything that was transpired here was going to be put into novel form and posted on the Fanfiction website...so...yes...no...maybe...?"

Luna starts walking away. "That's it! This whole thing sucks and is stupid as hell! You're both stupid! Luna's going to go and get some fresh air that doesn't have your stenches with it! Also, take Luna's damn share of the money! It's not worth making an ass out of herself just to earn an easy penny and be posted on the internet!"

Luna's footsteps fade away. Ragna shrugs his shoulders and starts walking away, as well.

Noel reaches out for Ragna. "Wait! Ragna, where are you going?"

"The same thing Platinum's doing! Except that I'm taking my money!" Ragna said as he sprinted offstage.

After the sound of Ragna's footsteps faded completely, Noel was the only one left. She stared at the empty seats and started to sweat. Noel tries to somehow end it.

"Um...with that all being said...um...Resoleon will be back soon and...th-that's all, folks! Thank you for reading this hiatus update or...seeing it! This is Noel Vermillion, signing out!" Noel's figure explodes after that last line was said from her.

* * *

**The Hiatus officially ended on June 20th, 2012.**


	2. Second Language

Rachel bowed. "Hello, cretins. This footage you are about to vomit to contains moments when the staff of the author Resoleon trying to get the staff to play a Fanfiction in a different language that's not English. Resoleon allowed me to show you this footage at the author's own expense. Enjoy this silly idea and everyone involved in it..." Rachel walked off.

* * *

Noel is sitting at a desk, writing the script for the next Fanfiction while Tsubaki was supervising the current working onstage for the next Fanfiction. Makoto came in between the two with an idea in mind.

Makoto initiated conversation. "Hey guys, I noticed that mostly people who spoke in English watch Resoleon's Fanfictions. Don't you think that it's time for us to appeal to another language?"

Tsubaki went next to speak. "You know, you're not the only one who spoke of that. I think Litchi suggested that, also. Even Resoleon the Director thought about putting one of the Fanfictions in another language."

Noel puts her take in the situation, also. "Um...somehow, I don't think that it's a good idea."

Makoto leers at Noel. "What? Why? It will bring more people to view our works!"

Noel nods. "That's true but...then we have to do the stories all over again in a different language. It wouldn't make sense to have one Fanfiction in a different language and not have it in English."

Tsubaki giggles. "I think you're overthinking things a bit, Noel. I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Resoleon and see if it's okay or not. If Resoleon says yes, we'll try directing one in...French!"

Makoto's eyes lit up. "Yes! That's a great idea! Go ask Resoleon! Go ask now!"

Tsubaki returns.

"Well? What did Resoleon say?" Makoto asked.

"Resoleon says yes but under one condition: We have to let Noel decided whether or not, that it should be officially announced or not." Tsubaki explained.

Noel nods. "At least Resoleon is letting me direct this. Okay, let's do this."

Makoto pats Noel's shoulder. "What are you talking about, Noel? All three of us are going to try out a scene in French!"

Noel gasps. "What?"

* * *

Makoto is walking down the hallway in military academy with a frown on her face. "Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai perdu ma tondeuses d'ongle encore !"

Makoto walks aggressively into their dorm room where Noel and Tsubaki are.

Tsubaki looks with concern. "Makoto, ce qui est erroné ?"

"J'ai perdu mes tondeuses d'ongle encore !" Makoto said.

Tsubaki nods in disapproval. "Vous n'êtes ainsi jamais organisé que n'est pas beaucoup d'une surprise."

Makoto rolls her eyes. "Je sais ! Je sais ! Est-ce que Tsubaki, je peux satisfaire emprunte vos tondeuses ? Je les donnerai en arrière dès que je serai fait avec eux !"

Tsubaki frowns. "Je vous laisserais les emprunter mais Karl les emploie en ce moment. Je suis désolé, Makoto."

Makoto shrugs. "Ne vous inquiétez pas à son sujet. Noel, vous pensez-vous pouvez-vous me donner vos tondeuses d'ongle pendant une seconde ?"

Noel is leering at the situation with her arms crossed. "...I'm not doing this..."

Noel walks out of the room, angrily. Makoto runs after.

"Why? Come on, Noel! This was getting to the good part!" Makoto said while running after Noel.

* * *

**This was to showcase one of my struggles on how to appeal to people who spoke a different language other than English.**


	3. Impressions And Complaints

Rachel puts a camera on herself. "The following thing you're about to see is some footage taken from the Theater's security cameras. They contain some humorous comments about Resoleon, the leading Director of the Theater. Please enjoy this exclusive footage."

* * *

Platinum and Ragna had just headed out the Fanfiction theater. Platinum was looking happy for a good showing but Ragna looked angry.

Luna looks up at Ragna. "What's wrong, Rags? You mad?"

"I'm not mad, I'm raging." Ragna said.

"Okay, why?"

"That Resoleon director is an idiot!" Ragna complained.

"It's okay, Rags. Luna thinks so, too."

Ragna explains himself. "No! It's not that! That Resoleon is an idiot for writing out my roles that way! It's like I'm that ninja guy who always jumps the gun and ends up getting his ass kicked!"

"Luna doesn't get it, Rags."

"You don't get it? Resoleon always sets me up for some whacky comedy scene or romance scene! It's so annoying! When am I going to start kicking some ass in these Fanfictions?"

Luna shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. But you have to admit; Resoleon's humor ideas with you in it the way it's directed are part of the reason why many people come to see Resoleon's Fanfictions."

"Goddamn it, Platinum! Do you not see how I'm being tortured here? I get paired with Noel, I get paired with you, I get paired with the rabbit and I even get paired with that crazy bitch Nu! It's so awful, like a Harem!" Ragna yelled.

"I don't know, Rags. If you end up quitting the Resoleon Fanfiction team, you might end up pissing a lot of people off that way." Luna walks away after said sentence.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean? Wait up! Platinum!" Ragna runs after Platinum.

* * *

Jin and Noel exit the Fanfiction Theater.

Jin puts a hand under his chin. "I have to say that I like this job under Resoleon's wing."

Noel smiles at Jin. "I do, also! I can't believe that people like me for making the Fanfiction dialogue!"

"I like it because Resoleon is one of those people that portray me for who I really am. Just a calm, alone and aloof person."

Noel looks up at Jin. "Jin, did you like the dialogue I made for the Major And Lieutenant story?"

Jin nods. "Of course I liked it. The Director tries the hardest to keep me in character while helping you write out my dialogue. It's a combination made in heaven to me because I'm tired of seeing myself portrayed as a flamboyant or an insane person."

Noel makes a pouty face. "You're telling me, Jin! For some reason, I find a lot of pictures of myself in panty shots and Hentai stuff! There's even derogatory stuff with some of you guys beating me up. Resoleon is one of those people who keep everyone in character the best way possible and I'm glad to be writing and performing in Fanfictions directed by Resoleon."

Jin nods. "Well then, we have to come back here tomorrow again for the next Fanfiction."

Noel nods back. "Yep! I'll see you later, Jin!"

"Farewell..."

Noel and Jin go seprate ways.

* * *

Kokonoe and Iron Tager exit the Fanfiction Theater.

Kokonoe takes in the sun's rays and fresh air. "Whew! Finally that shit is over!"

Tager looks at Kokonoe with a confused look. "Kokonoe, I thought you loved this job?"

Kokonoe scoffed. "Oh, please! I thought I was going to love it but then Resoleon only includes me in such a short-ass performance!"

Tager goes into a thinking pose. "Come to think of it...I don't think I've been featured in one of Resoleon's Fanfiction's yet."

"That's because you're the cameraman."

"Do you think I should be included in a Resoleon Fanfiction?"

Kokonoe grins. "That's up to Resoleon, not me."

"Okay, if you were director, would you include me in a Fanfiction?"

"No..."

"...Why?"

"You're too much of a boring character. All you do is follow orders from me and never try to make people in the audience laugh. Being a cameraman is good enough for you. Now that I think of it, I can see why Resoleon hasn't included you in a Fanfiction so far."

Iron Tager's shoulders lowered. "That's not helping Kokonoe. When do you think I'll finally get some screen time?"

"Ask Resoleon!" Kokone yelled.

"Okay, fine..."

"Come on! Let's go! We have shit to do back in the lab! We're lucky the pay is good here in this job we have..." Kokonoe muttered that last sentence to herself.

Kokone and Tager leave.

* * *

**RAG X PLAT conversation was based on several pairings I made with Ragna. **

**JIN X NO conversation was based on reviews about my characterization with Jin and Noel. **

**KOKO X TAG conversation was based on how little I use them, **


	4. Important Announcement 1

Rachel puts the camera on herself. "Hello again. The following is a very important announcment for people who like seeing Resoleon's moderately entertaining Fanfictions for Blazblue. Please pay attention, if you are capable of doing so."

Rachel puts the camera off of her but doesn't turn it off just yet.

"Goodness...why do I always have to be the one to do the author's notes...?"

Rachel switches the camera off.

* * *

Noel was reading a note by Resoleon on the front door of the Fanfiction Theater. Ragna and Makoto were looking over Noel's shoulder, struggling to read the note.

"Come on, Noel! Let's see it!" Ragna said.

Noel keeps the note away from Makoto and Ragna's filthy hands. "I'll just read it out loud to you guys!"

_Noel starts reading the note. _"'To the Blazblue crew, I apologize but I must take care of some business. It turns out that I'm needed in the Pokémon Theater and I must take care of some business there. I will be back no later than Friday, June 30, 2012. Until then, please enjoy some vacation time you could possibly have and please check my profile for times when I could be back. Again, I'm sorry. –Resoleon.'"

Ragna pumps a fist in the air. "Yes! We get a few days off! I was getting sick and tired of performing every day!"

Makoto punches Ragna on the shoulder. "What are you talking about, Ragna? Resoleon may drive us mad but at least we get a solid crowd almost every single night!"

Noel nods in agreement. "Yeah, Ragna. Besides, your one of the three aces in the Fanfiction staff for Blazblue!"

A single eyebrow from Ragna rose. "...I am?"

Makoto taps her foot. "Yes you are! In fact, a lot of people like seeing you and your sexy mug and delicious hair!"

Noel and Ragna look confusingly at Makoto. "Please...don't say that again." Noel said.

"I'm saying that cuz it's true. In fact, I'm a bit jealous of you, raggy! I wish I had as much screen time or get paired up with other people or even you!" Makoto said.

Ragna waves a hand at Makoto. "No, no, no! You don't want that. I get used so often, it sometimes makes me look like a mockery when I'm supposed to be the most badass hero there is in fighting games!"

Noel's head tilted a bit. "Um...something tells me that's not entirely true..."

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Ragna quickly said.

Noel sighs and looks toward the camera. "Well...that's about it. Resoleon is doing some stuff with Pokémon right now and didn't had the courtesy to tell us where the theater for Pokémon is because I want to see the cute creatures!"

Makoto grins at Noel. "I think that's part of the reason why Resoleon didn't tell any of us where the Pokémon place was." Makoto giggled after that.

"Makoto!" Noel complained.

Ragna clapped once for control. "Okay! Okay! Bottom line is that, we have a few days off, Resoleon will just tell us when it's time to come back to the theater and until then, we should just lay on our assess, trying to get some lost sleep! Good? Good!" Ragna walks away.

Makoto whispered into Noel's ear while watching Ragna walk away. "You know...with his attitude with this job, it makes you wonder why he even decided to join in the first place..."

Noel nodded in agreement.

* * *

**This was to show that I'm taking a break from Blazblue Fanfictions. Don't worry, I'm not stepping down. **


	5. Upcoming Battles!

Tsubaki puts a camera over herself. "Hello, fans! I recorded this scene with Noel and Makoto about a very important announcment in Resoleon's Fanfiction profile! Please look forward to the annoucement in here and if you want more information, please look into Resoleon's profile!"

* * *

Spending the day off in her apartment was Noel. She was writing down some ideas that she could present to Resoleon once things are back in business. All of a sudden, her door was banged opened by Makoto Nanaya.

"Noel! You have to see this!" Makoto yelled.

"Huh? What's that?"

"No time to explain! Just look at Resoleon's profile!"

Makoto pulls up Resoleon's profile for Noel to look at. She scrolls down until she could see the message.

"There, Noel! Look at it!"

Noel reads the message out loud. "'Great news, the arrangements have been made! I'm going to have the Pokémon Battle series Monday, June 25th, 2012! I'm very excited to have our battles and then posted on Youtube and happy that I'm going to have a series against chaosonic1 and others! Look forward to it, readers!' Wow! So that's why Resoleon decided to take some days off from directing Blazblue Fanfiction!"

Makoto nods. "I know, right? It's so exciting! I'm going to be looking at Resoleon's profile all day tomorrow and refreshing it to see if Resoleon had the battles!"

Noel had a question though. "But why did Resoleon present the Pokémon Fanfictions?"

Makoto shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm not complaining. Resoleon writes out good stories, anyway. Resoleon must have made a deal with the director over there named chaosonic1 that if some Fanfictions were made, some battles could be had!"

"Oh. I can tell you're a bit excited..." Noel said sheepishly.

"You bet I am excited! I'm going to be over there when Resoleon and chaosonic1 have those battles! Even better is that Resoleon could battle other people over in that Fanfiction theater!" Makoto squeals from excitement.

"Makoto, we don't even know where the place is; Resoleon never told us where the theater was. Can't you just wait until they're posted on Youtube instead of going through so much effort to see the battles when they first happen?" Noel asked.

Makoto's eyes thinned. "Noel, you need to spend less time writing and more time trying to find something exciting like Pokémon Battles. Resoleon had retired from competitive battling since Generation IV but still plays with friends. You know what? Something tells me that Resoleon is friends over with the director in the Pokémon Fanfiction Theater! Lucky bastard!"

A light bulb went off in Noel's head. "Wait! I have Resoleon's number! I'll see if we can get directions!"

A few minutes later...

Noel and Makoto had the directions to the Fanfiction theater written down and the permission from the director to watch some Pokémon Battles.

Makoto grins at Noel. "See, Noel? Sometimes, you could use a change of pace! I'm so excited to go over there!"

"Resoleon said that we should be over there around the afternoon. After some Pokemon transactions are made, that's when they'll have some battles. Oh yeah, I also heard from Resoleon that chaosonic1 has a copy of the game Blazblue!"

Makoto's eyes shined. "OMG, Noel! Are you serious? All the more reason I'm glad you asked Resoleon! It's going to be one hell of a time!"

Noel's eyes thinned. "You're always so excitable, Makoto..."

* * *

**The battles are posted on Youtube! Please enjoy them once they're posted whether I win or lose! **


	6. RAGE QUIT!

Ragna pointed a camera at himself. "Hi, I'm Ragna the Bloodedge and this conversation was recorded for the purpose of a very imporatant message sent to all of Resoleon's Fanfiction Blazblue fans. If you want to know more shit about the following, check the author's notes section."

* * *

In Litchi's clinic, she was casually watering the plants when suddenly, she found her door barged opened by Taokaka. Litchi shakes her head in disapproval.

"Tao, what did I say about barging in like that?"

Tao's head tilted. "Sorry, Boobie Lady! Tao has something really important to tell you!"

"What's that, Tao?"

Tao grinned as she spoke. "Director Person got angry and closed the Fanfiction theater for some soul searching!"

Litchi looked confused. "Director Person? You mean Resoleon? Resoleon quit?"

Tao puts her arms up in an "I don't know fashion." "Uh...I guess. Tao still remembers what happened."

Litchi grabs Tao by her collar. "Tell me right now, Tao!"

Tao holds her hidden nose. "Only if you put Tao down! Your breath stinks, Boobie Lady!"

Litchi lets go. "Okay, Tao. I'm sorry but please tell me what happened."

Tao nods. "Well first of all, Director Person got really mad at Furry Girl and Red Lady for making Noel angry."

Tao makes a dramatic imitation of Makoto. "'Please, Resoleon! We didn't mean to make Noel angry! Please don't fire us! We love it here!'"

Tao spoke in a normal voice. "Then Director Person had to separate Ice Man from Good Guy, like always."

Tao imitated Jin. "'BROTHER! LET ME KILL YOU AND TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS, MEOW!'"

"Then Director Person had to get Cocky Person to shut up when he talked too much! Tao doesn't blame Director Person for being angry and Tao doesn't even remember what Cocky Person said because he talks so much!"

Tao continued as Litchi nodded. "Then I asked Director Person if I could have some food! I guess...Director Person got mad at that, too..." Tao said sheepishly.

"Well, you don't ask people for their lunch, Tao! Is that it?" Litchi inquired.

"Not yet! Director Person also had to separate Dog Person from Green Guy!"

Tao imitated Valkenhayn first. "'I WILL SPILL TEA ALL OVER YOU!'"

Tao then imitated Hazama. "Hey, old-timer! Are you mad?"

Tao continued in her normal voice. "Finally, Director Person had enough. We were all kicked out without pay but I stayed behind to spy! I saw Director Person pack and locked the theater!"

Tao imitated what Resoleon said. "'F*** my life. I'm out of here! What am I, the parent of nineteen children in there? God, you people suck!'"

Litchi gasped. "Tao! You don't say that word in this clinic!"

"But it's what Director Person said! Anyway, yeah...Director Person got so angry at us that we were kicked out and the theater had to come to an unfortunate close!" Tao said as if it were a good thing.

"_Good grief, I almost feel sorry for Resoleon. I'd be mad if I had to deal with those guys as their director. Heaven help Resoleon..." _Litchi said in her head. Litchi then spoke out loud. "Wait, why didn't you stop Resoleon from quitting?"

"First of all, Boobie Lady, Director Person didn't quit, I heard Director Person say something about searching for souls. Second, Director Person...is too scary when mad!" Tao quivered in fear afterwards.

"Well...when do you think Resoleon will be back?" Litchi asked.

"Beats Tao! Can Tao have a meat bun, meow?" Tao asked with her mouth drooling.

"Sure..." Litchi said with unease. _"Wow, I can't believe that Resoleon dropped out temporarily. I hope that the fans don't take it too hard. Otherwise, I'll be fending off an angry mob in my clinic with a stick because I'm a member of the cast too...just on a day off..." _

Litchi hung her head and proceeded to make some meat buns for herself and Tao.

* * *

**Sadly, it's true! I am dropping writing about Blazblue for a time because Blazblue itself is so mad at me! But not to worry, once I found my soul, I'll be back to writing about Blazblue. **


	7. Unlikely Encounter

Ragna puts a camera over his head. "Hey guys, Ragna the Bloodedge here and I'm going to show you one of the most surprising encounters I had on Xbox live. I was playing someone I didn't want to play..."

* * *

It was evening and it was Ragna's Blazblue streaming time. He had little to no challenging matchups the entire evening and was currently waiting for someone to join the lobby.

Ragna was chowing on his ramen. "Geez...I'd thought I would have some fun because Resoleon raged out but...I'm not having as much fun as I thought I would be."

Suddenly, the TV went off on an alert that somebody got into Ragna's match lobby. Ragna immediately got up from his kitchen seat and went into his living room. His eyes went really wide when he saw the name on the screen. It said "Resoleon".

Ragna thought in his head about the current situation. _"Resoleon? I thought that...Resoleon raged out and was going to do some soul searching! I mean...I played Resoleon before but that was in a Fanfiction I was featured in. _

Ragna puts on his headset and spoke into the microphone. Ragna was also in the middle of a streaming session.

Ragna is addressing his audience. "Hello, people, I am back and I seriously hope this isn't the real Resoleon because this is my first matchup in over an hour and I really am not in the mood to either have another easy match or get my ass kicked. As you people know, Resoleon is my director and the cast and I caused Resoleon to rage out and fire all of us temporarily. As I said before, finding a new job has been really tough lately."

Ragna starts gripping his controller quite tightly. "If this is really Resoleon, this is not going end well for me because I have no idea how good my director really is. Really, it's Resoleon? Goddamn it. I...ugh...I...I know Resoleon streams Blazblue also. Just let me...bring up Resoleon's stream really fast. I'm not going to cheat; I just want to see if it's actually Resoleon."

Ragna goes on his laptop and browses TwitchTv for Resoleon. His eyes popped again when he saw Resoleon sitting on the chair, looking at the screen intently while holding the controller, with a heartless expression.

Ragna quickly closes the window. He felt his heart thumping heavily. "Oh God, it's the real one. Oh shit! Resoleon doesn't seem to be happy playing me but I'm not happy to be playing Resoleon either! So apparently, I'm playing the real Resoleon. I have a feeling it's going to be a fast game in Resoleon's favor but at least it's Resoleon or something."

Ragna proceeds to accept Resoleon's challenge. As they were picking their characters, Ragna was groaning out loud. "Oh my God, I have a feeling I'm totally going to get my ass kicked. I know that Resoleon plays Noel but Resoleon is probably going to Silence the shit out of me. I'm so nervous..."

Ragna looks at the chat of his stream.

**"OMG, people on Resoleon's stream will watch you own Resoleon!"**

**"You can do it! Beat Resoleon...for real!"**

Ragna laughs a bit. He talks sarcastically. "Thanks guys..."

**The Wheel of Fate is turning!**

Ragna gulps.

**Rebel One: Action!**

**"Come on, raggy-doll! Beat your director!"**

"I have a feeling that if I beat Resoleon, I'll get fired for good."

**"You can at least get one win against Resoleon for real, right?"**

"If I get at least one win in this best of three, I'll consider it a win whether you guys like it or not! Oh God, Resoleon's catching on to my DP strategy..."

**Distortion Finish! Noel: Win!**

Ragna's eyes thinned. "It's okay...I still have one left to at least leak a win out. Goddamn it, why does my skill level drop so bad whenever I play someone I don't want to play?"

**Rebel Two: Action!**

Ragna was taking deep breaths. "You're okay. You're okay. You're okay, Ragna. You're okay."

**"What's Resoleon doing there? I thought that Resoleon was helping directing Pokémon right now!"**

**"OMG, your director is soul searching by eating other people's souls on XBOX Live Blazblue!"**

Ragna chuckles a bit reading that last message.

"NO! NO! NO! I was so close and now I got Astraled by Resoleon!"

**Astral Finish! Noel: Win!**

Ragna sighed heavily. "Oh, God...for some reason, I legit want to French Kiss Resoleon. I should do that the next time. Nah, I'm just kidding but let's face it, I had my finger in my butt that whole time because I was nervous as hell. But seriously, my first game in over an hour and I freaking get Resoleon. How lame is that?"

After the match was over, Ragna saw that Resoleon left the lobby.

Ragna gulps again. "I hope that Resoleon doesn't know it's me who was playing. I'm more skilled than how I was back there..."

* * *

**This was an over dramatized thing. I'll be the first to say that I am NOT GOOD as I am in this Extras Fanfiction. This was just to bring you humor and to show that I'm not qutting writing about Blazblue because it is my bread and butter. I just needed a break from it. Anyway, that's it. Bye. No flame, please if you're going to review! **


	8. Thank You!

Makoto puts the camera over herself. "Hey, fans! This is a message by Resoleon to you guys! Hope you're looking at this! Bye!"

* * *

Noel is sitting on her couch, inside her apartment, typing up on her laptop ideas for future Fanfictions. Makoto banged the door opened, declaring her presence.

"NOEL! I'm back!" Makoto yelled.

Noel giggles. "Not so loud, Makoto."

Makoto frowned. "You're still writing ideas down? I don't think Resoleon is going to be back anytime soon."

Noel looks into her computer. "I know but...I just love writing out ideas for this author! In fact, I have a confession to make...I emailed the ideas for Pokémon Fanfictions to that author, as well."

Makoto's eyes popped. "You did WHAT? Noel, you shouldn't be doing that! Resoleon probably will never come back if you keep giving that author ideas for Pokémon!"

Noel frowns. "I'm sorry but I just love writing out ideas for Resoleon! Look, these Pokémon Fanfictions aren't so bad once you get to read them!"

Makoto's eyes thinned. "Careful, girlfriend; you're asking for it."

Noel sighed. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, Makoto. I still see Resoleon reviewing stories. Also, I've been seeing Resoleon being referred to a lot in author's notes, reviews, and stuff."

Makoto scoffed. "If I were Resoleon, I'd be pretty freaking flattered."

Noel nodded. "I'm sure the author is. Still, I wonder when Resoleon will be back to reopen the Fanfiction theater for Blabzlue."

"If you stop giving Resoleon ideas for Pokémon, maybe that author will come back." Makoto inquired.

Noel's eyes widened. "Look at this! Resoleon made a new entry and it's pretty nice to read!"

Makoto looks at Noel's screen and reads the author's notes. "_'You know, I gotta say. The fact that I'm on some of the author's favorite list is pretty awesome. While people are like "I want to be on every author's favorite list", I'm just going to be flattered with the people who think I'm cool enough to be on their favorite's list. You can't take for granted the followers you have, even though there are authors out there with over 1K stories who probably have tons of followers. You got to appreciate the readers and reviewers that you have and I appreciate whatever number of readers and reviewers that I have right now or may have in the near future. I don't care if I'm never going to be as good as some authors; I'm just happy that you people care that much to look into my stories and review them whenever I post. So this this was basically a thank you to all the fans I may have out there. I appreciate all the reviews I got and people who favorite my stories.'_ Wow...that's nice to say."

Noel nods in agreement. "If you think about it, I'd say Resoleon has become a favorite in the Blazblue community! I mean, Resoleon has just been writing for just over three months, and a lot of people love that author's stories!"

Makoto's eyes thinned again toward Noel. "I think you're overrating Resoleon just a bit, don't you think?"

Noel shakes her head. "Well, what DO you think of Resoleon?"

Makoto looks away from Noel. "I sort of think that there's something wrong with that person. Resoleon thinks that posting every day is a necessity because of an obligation to the fans. I mean, I can understand that Resoleon want to please the fans out there but it doesn't have to be a chore."

Noel blinks once. "Well, why did you think that Resoleon left?"

Makoto looks back at Noel. "Um, because we made Resoleon angry..."

"Well...that's part of it. It says on Resoleon's Fanfiction splits that there are forty two stories written about Blazblue. I think that Resoleon also needed a change of pace." Noel hypothesized.

Makoto blinks a few times. "Well...what do you think Resoleon is doing right now?"

Noel shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe Resoleon is helping direct Pokémon Fanfictions with chaosonic1. Or maybe Resoleon is doing more Pokémon Battles."

"Mmm...I just hope that Resoleon go too far over the edge..." Makoto said.

* * *

**I love you guys and hope to be back to writing about Blazblue again soon! **

**-Resoleon**


	9. Behind The Scenes 1

Noel walked onstage. "The following you're about to see are moments while in the production of a Fanfiction. Resoleon gave the official consent to show this unscripted footage. Please enjoy Resoleon going crazy!"

* * *

After sometime writing things down on some paper inside the living quarters, Resoleon thought that it was time.

"Noel! Tsubaki! Makoto!" Resoleon called out.

Noel and Tsubaki were in inside the room within the blink of an eye. However, they were quickly shoved aside by Makoto.

Makoto gave a salute. "Reporting for duty, Resoleon! What's the plan?"

Resoleon winces at the awkward scene. "Uh...as you three know, I've just recently returned to directing Blazblue Fanfictions. I want you three to do everything in your power to keep our audience hooked. As you know, I treasure our audience so much but make sure to take care of our staff as well, if you know what I mean. Or should I say, WHO I mean. This time, there can be no mistakes."

Makoto smiles. "Ah, you don't have worry about a thing. We've already taken care of business! In fact, everything is running smoothly! We can guarantee that you won't rage out again!"

Resoleon gives a stern look toward Makoto. "I hope for the sake of you and your job that you're right this time."

Makoto hung her head. "Yes...Resoleon..."

* * *

Resoleon was in a thinking position. After a while, Resoleon got out of it and gave a huge sigh. "RAGNA!"

After a few seconds, Ragna was in the room. "What is it, Resoleon?"

"Don't talk to me with that tone."

Ragna grumbles. "Fine, what is it?"

Resoleon puts a freshly cooked bowl of ramen on the desk. "Eat this bowl of ramen in front of me."

Ragna was confused but if he was given free food, he wasn't going to complain. Ragna sits down on the empty chair across the desk from Resoleon and starts eating.

Resoleon immediately started to correct Ragna on his table manners. "No elbows! Don't slurp your ramen! Don't eat too fast! Pull your socks up, babe! Don't slouch! Sit up! Why can't you be more civilized like Rachel?"

Ragna turns to the corner of the room to see Rachel there, on cue.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more, Resoleon."

Ragna clenches his teeth. "Goddamn it! You people!"

* * *

Resoleon was facing the floor back and forth inside the living quarters. "I underestimated the time it would take. This delay is quite unexpected." Resoleon takes out a communicator. "Chief Hazama! I trust that the latest Fanfiction will be ready to be presented soon..."

Hazama's voice spoke from the communicator. "Uh...I hate to say it but we've ran into some unexpected obstacles as of late. Also, the laziness of our actors and actresses isn't quite helping things."

Makoto's voice could barely be heard from the communicator. "He's lying, Resoleon! He's always asleep!"

The sound of Hazama clearing his throat could be heard as Makoto's scream of pain could be as well. "Please forgive me, dear director. We've worked really hard on this."

Resoleon sighed and shuts off the communicator. Resoleon opens the door out of the living quarters and points out the door. "Guards! Make sure nobody leaves until my Fanfiction is ready!"

A bunch of vicious Pikachu ran out the door to carry out Resoleon's orders.

* * *

Resoleon is walking to the stage. "Time to see how the folks are doing..."

Resoleon made it onstage to see that there was nobody on the stage, preparing for the next Fanfiction. "Huh? Not a Blazblue character in sight. Where are they?"

Not too long after Resoleon said that, Hazama's cackling could be heard. Slowly, Resoleon made his way to center stage and stood there. Then, like a swift halcyon, Hazama sprinted past Resoleon, holding two bras in his hand while cackling.

Resoleon's eyes popped. "HUH? WHAT WAS THAT?"

Resoleon saw Hazama again from the right side being chased by Makoto and then again from the left side being chased by both Makoto and Noel. Eventually, he uses his snake chain to make his way onto the cat walk. He then dangled the pair or bras in front of him.

Hazama cackles. "HA, HA, HA! Come up here and get them, bitches!"

Makoto points at Noel. "Come on, Noel! Get up there, after him!"

Noel's eyes popped. "What? I can't climb up that ladder!"

Makoto smiled. "Them you will learn, won't you?"

A few seconds later, Noel and Makoto were halfway up the ladder. Noel stopped and looked up the ladder to see Hazama at the top of it, holding his hat that was full of eggs.

Hazama cackles. "Good-bye!" Hazama poured the eggs down on the helpless duo that was trying to make their way up the ladder.

Resoleon grimaces at the shrieks of humiliation from Noel and Makoto as they were soaked in raw egg. "I'm surrounded by trolls..."

* * *

Bang slowly made his way into Resoleon's room. Resoleon looks up to see him. "Oh, Bang. I trust that your latest inspection went smoothly?"

Bang screamed in agony. "Oh, it was awful, Resoleon! Those horrible miscreants threw junk at me that went boom! They knocked me offstage a few times! Then, one of women turned into an eight blade robot and stabbed me in the chest! Look at my poor midsection! Huh?"

Resoleon was snoring while snoozing on the desk.

* * *

Ragna was frantically making his way out of the theater. "Must...get out of here before that twat discovers that Nu is going crazy again and wrecking everything up!"

Nu's voice sounded. "Come on, Ragna. Even Resoleon can't save you from Nu! Hee-hee!"

Ragna looks around for a bit before continuing to run. "What's that? Who's there?"

A few blades dropped from the ceiling in an attempt to stab Ragna but his running speed was enough to dodge the blades. He found that he was one turn away from making the exit. He stopped, trying to catch his breath. "Nearly there...I'm almost safe..."

Nu's laugh could be heard again. "I think not..."

Ragna's eyes thinned as he turns around to see Nu's blades pointing at him with Nu posing in a sexy manner for him.

* * *

**I love posting Blazblue but it doesn't come without a price: My sanity. **


	10. BUG!

Nu held a camera in front of her face. "Hello~! This is Nu here! You're about to view some exclusive footage that SevilResoleon and VesperianElemental gave their consent to show! Nu has to warn you, though! Sevil was acting really crazy!

* * *

Two authors named VesperianElemental (V.E) and SevilResoleon (Sevil) were sitting on opposite sides of a huge apartment as roommates for a night. They were laughing very hysterically because of...various reasons while playing each other on an RTS game called Starcraft.

"LIFTOFF!" V.E said while laughing.

SevilResoleon was giggling as well. "Really? Is that what you're resorting to in an RTS game like Starcraft? Is that how unconfident you are in your gaming senses?"

V.E felt imaginary tears falling down her face. "Is that a serious question? Of course it is!"

SevilResoleon was repeatedly tapping the left click button. "Hey! Hey! What's your Zealot doing? He's suicidal!"

V.E is cackling at the moment. "RUN! Run, you can make it!"

Sevil and V.E were laughing loudly once the Zealot died.

Sevil gradually stopped laughing at the revelation. "This just in: Zealots are the most overly zealous people in the history of RTS." A few seconds later, Sevil tried to change the subject of conversation as they were playing. "Well...I posted a new story. That's always a good thing..."

V.E blinked once from across the apartment. "No, you didn't. How can you post a story without doing so?"

Sevil looks up from the monitor. "What?"

V.E looks up from the monitor as well. "You never posted a story."

Sevil had a very confused look on. "Eh? Really?"

V.E chuckles once. "Yes. If it was there, I would have read it a long time ago."

After a few seconds, Sevil was laughing again. "I thought I did a few hours ago, seriously."

V.E wasn't laughing one bit. "You really never did! What are you talking about? I think your pulling my leg here."

Sevil's head shook a few times. "No! I seriously posted a Fanfiction this morning!"

V.E checked SevilResoleon's profile again. "I seriously DO NOT see a Fanfiction posted today."

Sevil sighed, getting irritated at the moment. "Well...maybe we should quit being stupid and start trying to solve this."

V.E slowly nodded. "Well...that's obvious..."

Sevil signaled to V.E from across the apartment. "Here, come look at my computer. I'm on my account."

V.E gets up from the chair and ran to Sevil's computer. "Okay, where is this so-called story you posted?"

Sevil's head shook a few times. "No, seriously...look at this...wait for it..."

A Kaka's voice sounded as the source zoomed across behind Sevil's back. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Sevil and V.E laughed at the hungry Kaka. Sevil commented on the crazy antic of the Kaka. "Tao ambushed me; critical hit! But seriously...look at that. That's the new story I posted today."

V.E signaled to Sevil with one hand. "Here, try to click on the link to the story. That's weird though, I never saw it..."

Sevil clinks on the link to the story and in a moment, Sevil's eyes popped. "WHAT? This is bullshit! I seriously have that story posted but it doesn't show it!"

V.E starts laughing uncontrollably. "Wow~! I guess the story is so bad that it's unable to be viewed! Ha, ha, ha!"

Sevil had a frown on with a head shaking. "Okay...we got to show the Blazblue cast this..."

V.E gradually stopped laughing. "They can't see what you're looking at, Sevil."

Sevil looks up at V.E. "I'm going to freaking show them in my Extra's Fanfiction once we record this."

* * *

After a few minutes, V.E is holding a camera to record Sevil's crazy rant. "This is going to be the worst rant in the history of rants."

Sevil whines. "Shut up. Is it recording?"

V.E adjusted the camera lens. "Okay...now it is."

Sevil's head turned back and forth from time to time to the camera and the computer screen as the rant began. "Look! Look! This is Sevil and V.E. Got it? Look, do you this this story right here? Good. Now...you're going to see my profile right here. This is my profile in the same moment. Look at my profile. Whoops...let me fix this for you...split-screen!"

V.E lets out a brief laugh. "Ha, ha! Sevil's being crazy."

Sevil ignored V.E. "Look, this is my story right here...see? Let me click on it...BOOM! Lo-Look at this! I should be able to see the story! Blazblue! Blazblue, what the hell is up? Why are you trying to ruin me?"

V.E lets out a few laughs once again.

Sevil yelled at the camera. "FIX THIS! Fix this or I will never play your game, ever again!"

* * *

**HUGE DISCLAIMER: This is just a parody of the Bug that hit Fanfiction on 7/20/12 that prevented some stories from being viewed. It was a real problem for me that day and I hope that I will never have to go through with something like that again. If not, then I hope for a very long time. **


	11. Expansion

Noel puts a camera over herself. "Hello, people! It's time for more moments of SevilResoleon humiliation! What happens when a possible expansion to the roster could be in order?"

* * *

A knock came at the door of SevilResoleon's room. Inside the room, Sevil is continuing to struggle in writing ideas.

Sevil looks up from the desk. "Come in!"

The door opens to reveal Noel, a teal haired girl, and a lavender haired girl. An eyebrow from Sevil rose. "Um...may I ask who you brought here, Noel?"

Noel giggled. "These are my two friends Mai Natsume and Cajun Faycott! Out of pure coincidence, we bumped into each other in the manga store! Isn't that funny?"

Sevil was a bit...mentally discombobulated at the situation. Sevil really didn't know what the heck Noel was going on about. But if Noel said that they're her two good friends, Sevil figured that she was telling the truth. Sevil slowly stood from the desk and walked to the trio.

Noel continued to have that smile on her face. Something told Sevil that...it was either good or bad but not of malicious intent. "So...what exactly prompted you to bring these two into my theater...without my permission?"

Noel gave a bow. "I'm sorry but I was so excited to introduce you to them! We were chatting about what has been going on in our lives. Then somehow, the subject went around to my job working as a writer/actress for your Fanfictions. They seemed to be interested in working a job here part-time."

Mai cleared her throat. "Well...actually...we heard that Tsubaki, Makoto, and Jin were here so we just wanted to say hi to them but we were also interested in perhaps working here part-time. But...if you don't want us here...that's fine..."

Sevil puts a hand under the chin. "Hmm...I was thinking of expanding the actor roster, anyway. It looks like you have some potential."

The lavender haired girl cleared her throat to get Sevil's attention. "Excuse me."

Sevil's head slowly turned toward the girl. "I haven't forgotten about you, of course."

The lavender haired girl's head shook. "No, it's not that. We haven't introduced ourselves yet to you. I'm Cajun Faycott."

Mai took the initiative to go next. "I'm...Mai Natsume. It's nice to meet you...uh..."

Sevil continued for Mai. "SevilResoleon. Nice to meet the both of you."

One by one, Sevil shook both Mai's and Cajun's hands. Sevil sighed and turned toward Noel. "Noel, if you were going to introduce me to them, couldn't you have notified me in advanced? I was caught on the spot, to tell you the truth."

Noel bowed again. "I'm sorry! I was just so excited!"

Sevil sighed. "It's okay...just...be sure not to...oh never mind. I'm sure you know what I mean." Sevil's head looked both at Cajun and Mai. "So...you two are interested in performing here?"

Cajun stepped forward. "I have heard all about you, SevilResoleon. Your performances are rather nice to look at. In fact, I've watched every single Fanfiction from you and that includes all of your Pokémon, Lucky Star, and your single Tales Of Vesperia Fanfictions."

Sevil's eyes popped. "Um...you're a fan of my stories...I take it?"

Noel tries to elaborate further. "Cajun is always thirsty for knowledge. She's nice but she can get carried away with obtaining knowledge. I was surprised, too. Believe me!"

Sevil nodded toward Noel. "Wow...so you're a knowledgeable one. I was thinking of adding someone like that to the roster."

Cajun continued on with her knowledge of SevilResoleon. "I also know that you're closely associated with VesperianElemental for ideas, Chaosonic1 for Pokémon Battles, and others like TylerGuy7 for just general chat."

Sevil clears the throat. "Okay...I believe you that you have extensive knowledge of me. Now...I'd like to know about you, Mai Natsume, is it?"

Mai nodded with a shy smile. "Yes...it is. Um...I have extremely sensitive taste buds. If it helps, I don't think anyone has better cooking than Noel."

Sevil's eyes popped. Those words...was it possible to use them in a whole sentence? "Uh...really? Um...okay...what else about you that sets you apart from the whole cast?"

Mai raised a single hand lightly. "May I ask you a question, Sevil?"

Sevil nodded. "Sure. Ask me anything you'd like to."

Mai's face flushed red. "Um...is there going to be nudity, Yuri, or sexual stuff?"

Sevil's eyebrows rose toward Noel. What was she telling Mai? "Uh...no. There's nothing like that. There are very little shades of it but nothing like any of what you asked, whatsoever."

Mai gave a sigh of relief. "Good because...I get squeamish with nudity. Especially female's... I was even asked to kiss other girls so that I could take advantage of my super-taste talents to figure out their mindsets. Of course...Tsubaki wasn't too happy with that but she became understanding enough to accept my apology."

Sevil's eyes went a bit further. Now Sevil was the one with the flushed face. "I...I...I...uh...wow...so...uh..."

Mai's face flushed. "I'm sorry if that sounded too excessive..."

Sevil's head shook. Sevil is a big fan of Yaoi and Yuri but...writing it is a big no-no. Ironic isn't it? "No...it's fine...just...something tells me that the Fanfictions might become more...interesting to say the least. Okay...I'm making you two, Mai Natsume and Cajun Faycott, a part of the roster. But be aware that I expect everyone to not destroy the theater due to dysfunctional behavior. Although, with you two, it shouldn't be a problem..."

Sevil shook hands with both Mai and Cajun again. But then, Sevil's head turns toward a camera that was on the four of them. The other three turned toward the camera as well.

Sevil gulps. "The camera was rolling? Yikes! If my fans see me like this, they'll be so~ disappointed, I'm sure. Uh...make sure you don't show this unless I gave my consent to humiliate myself and possibly get down-voted into heck."

Out of nowhere, Noel starts laughing. Slowly, Mai started laughing, then Cajun, and finally Sevil.

"_What kind of future will my theater hold?" _

* * *

**These two will be in my Fanfictions in the near future! I hope you're excited for new Fanfictions possibly featuring either of these two! 7/27/12**


	12. Important Announcement 2

_Hey, what's up fans? Resoleon here._

_Now, you might be wondering this: Why the heck is Resoleon not posting as fast as before? WE WANT NEW STORIES OR UPDATES!_

_Well, I'm going to give you a few answers to that question. Number one: In case it isn't that obvious to you, I'm one away from one hundred stories and I happen to be one of those people who take it as a milestone. Some of you are going to be a bit impatient with me while some of you are going to be excited and wondering what my one hundredth story could possibly be about._

_That's right; I'm working on number one hundred. To get more information about my one hundredth story, look into my Forum topic about it; I'm not going to explain it here because this is supposed to be a brief update._

_Also, I've been really busy chatting with my fellow authors and reviewing stories. I've also been interacting with my fans in my forum as well. I figured this will be a good time also to catch up on my Fanfiction experience. That and also, I've got a lot of crap going on in my life._

_So anyway, I hope you understand my situation and look forward to seeing my one hundredth story as I am dedicated this to all those who supported my Fanfictions all this way._

_Thank you for reading this update and thank you for your time._

_-LegnaResoleon_


	13. Important Announcement 3

Rachel teleported onstage while holding her umbrella.

_Hello, you miscreants who have sick fantasies of us. The author Resoleon who is also quite touched in the head has announced for those of you who follow Life's Stimulant and New Leaf that both projects will be put on hold due to the development of the one hundredth Fanfiction. _

_Although, I think it is so, Resoleon stresses that it is not due to the habit that is defined procrastination, nor it is just being plain, as you people call it, lazy. It is also due to too much stuff regarding Resoleon's life. It takes priority and I commend Resoleon for prioritizing. _

_If you ingrates cannot stomach a waiting period, you may peek into the latest activity done by Resoleon by looking into the forum that author put up for the purpose of you interacting easier. If you have any questions, do not post them in the review. Instead do the kind favor and ask via Private Message. _

_My, oh my, technology really does make life easy nowadays. So for you people who really don't want to wait for New Leaf or Life's Stimulant, I suggest that you either look over the past chapters to hypothesize what my come next or just go into a dark corner and weep that your precious author has abandoned the series for a time. _

_Thank you forabandoned the series for a time. _

_Thank you for our time and I hope for Resoleon's sake that you people have at least a decent understanding in the life of an author. _

Rachel Alucard teleports away from the stage.


	14. Important Announcement 4

_Hey what's up, people? Resoleon here. Now, you guys are aware that I'm working on my one hundredth story if you've been following me. Well...bad news. My one hundredth story isn't working out the way I want it to so...I'm going to put it off for now._

_So what do you think I'm going to be doing, you may be asking? I'm going to be resuming activity for New Leaf and Life's Stimulant until I can somehow find an idea. So yeah...expect some new stuff soon for those stories._

_It bugs me so much because I've been wanting to get to this milestone for a while and with how I'm able to come up with an idea for a story usually, I can't seem to think of an idea for my one hundredth story._

_Well...so for now...I'm just going to work on Life's Stimulant and New Leaf. Hope you guys understand my situation in this and thank you for your time._

_-Resoleon_


	15. Behind The Scenes 2

The following miscellaneous scene was based on a journal entry about Resident Evil Movie: Damnation. Just a warning so PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED FOR SOME OF YOU WHO LIKE RESIDENT EVIL!

* * *

Resoleon is weakly walking toward the home of AceThompson17. Resoleon had extremely sleep deprived eyes and extremely messed up hair.

Resoleon stood in front of the AceThompson17's home and weakly knocked on the door. Soon, Ace opens the door and sees an extremely devastated Resoleon. "What? What the heck happened to you?"

Resoleon has a stream of tears falling from the face. "I couldn't take your word for it, Ace; I watched Damnation. I mean...I know you gave me a warning and but I couldn't help but be curious...IT'S THE WORST MOVIE I EVER SAW!" Resoleon wailed while having a waterfall of tears falling.

Ace gently hugs Resoleon. "It's okay...at least you know for sure now. Have we learned our lesson for the day, Resoleon?"

Resoleon slowly shakes the head up and down. "Yes, Ace...I learned my lesson. I came from the states to let you know how I feel..."

Ace's eyes widened as Ace moved Resoleon in plain view in front. "You came here from the states? You came here all the way from there? That's such a long journey! Do...do you need anything?"

Resoleon took a moment to speak. "Just...a...bed...for me to sleep in."

Ace smiled softly as only an angel would. "Sure, Resoleon. Sure..."

Ace guided Resoleon into the room. "Wait right here. I'll go get some extra blankets." Ace left the room.

Resoleon looks around the room. Resoleon sees Vesperian-Ivia-Elemental watching Death Note in front of the TV. Before Resoleon could speak, Vesperian turns to Resoleon with wide eyes. "RESOLEON!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Resoleon points adamantly at Vesperian. "I'm the one who should be asking that question! How did YOU GET IN HERE?! Have you...have you been doing something...behind my back?"

Ace returned to the room with blankets. "Resoleon? What's the matter? I heard shouting."

Vesperian curls up into a depressed position. "Resoleon thinks me being here is a crime."

Resoleon gasps. "I did NOT say that! All I'm asking is how you got in here! And before you ask me, I flew here!"

Ace had a suspicious look on. "Come to think of it...how did you get in here, Vespy?"

Vesperian sighed. "I can teleport, you numbnuts." Vesperian stuck out the tongue while making a silly face.

Both Ace and Resoleon said the same thing. "OOOOOOoooohhhh!"

Resoleon points a direction upward. "OH WHAT THE F-"

Resoleon gets knocked to the ground from taking a plunger to the face. Resoleon appeared to be out cold on the ground.

Vesperian and Ace looks in the direction the plunger was shot from. On the ledge of a room sat an archer. They both muttered the name. "Livana?"

Livana made a slight grin while muttering one word. "Bull's eye..."

* * *

**Noel Vermillion shot the camera on herself. "The following scene recorded was possible by your's truly! Hope you enjoyed the footage!" **


	16. Behind The Scenes 3

Rachel puts a camera over herself. "Hello, miscreants. You are about to view exclusive footage. Please feel privileged to be doing so."

* * *

AceThompson17 had been drying the hair while humming Love So Blue out loud.

Resoleon saw this from behind. "Ha! I just heard you humming the song of my hero character!"

Ace turns around. "So?"

"So...it's a guilty pleasure you have, right? And when you get caught, that's usually a bad thing!"

Ace scoffs. "I know being extremely random like you are is socially bad. I know that much."

Resoleon chuckles. "So what do you feel like doing today?"

Ace puts down the hairdryer. "Uh...maybe we should play Resident Evil?"

"Nah! Let's play Blazblue!"

Ace's eye twitches. "I said, we would play Resident Evil..."

Resoleon laughs nervously. "Yeah I know but-"

Ace points in Resoleon's face. "Don't question me! We are going to!"

Resoleon backs away a few steps. "Whoa...what's wrong?"

Ace sighs. "You know...sometimes I think our relationship as Best Friends Forever is...too good."

Resoleon tilts the head a bit. "Uh...I don't know what you mean by that."

Ace looks to one side of the room. "Well...you know...we get along so, so well. We almost never quarrel and like...it gets a bit boring that way. I personally think that you bond a bit better if you have a little bit of fire here and there."

Resoleon thinks about it for a moment. "Oh...I think I get you..."

"Yeah..."

A period of awkward silence occurs. Out of nowhere, Resoleon slaps Ace in the face. "Shut the hell up, Ace."

Ace gasps and then slaps back even harder in Resoleon's face. "What the hell was that?!"

Resoleon shoves Ace. "I said...shut up! Now!"

Ace punches Resoleon in the gut. "No, you shut up, you piece of shit!"

Resoleon pokes at Ace's forehead. "You bitch and moan about everything! You can't even do anything right!"

Ace claws Resoleon in the face. "You're a disgrace to the entire human race!"

Another period of silence occurs. About five seconds later, they are in each other's arms, comforting each other while crying.

Resoleon spoke first. "I'm so sorry, Ace."

Ace was crying even harder. "I'm so sorry, Resoleon!"

Resoleon sniffs. "I'll never do it again! Damn, I'm such a bad BFF..."

Ace hiccups from so much crying. "It's okay! It's because I'm such a horrible BFF myself!"

Resoleon hugs Ace. "I love you."

Ace hugs Resoleon even tighter. "I love you, too!"

The two BFFs help each other up. Once they finished crying, they had fresh smiles on their faces.

Resoleon went first. "So...does it feel any better now?"

Ace fist pumps. "Hell yeah! We can now brag that we had an argument!"

Resoleon chuckles. "I'm going to tell Bebere how horrible you were! Bye, Ace!" Resoleon runs off.

"Later, Resoleon!" Ace dials Vesperian-Ivia-Elemental's number. "Hey, Vespy! Oh my God, Resoleon was such an asshole!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! AceThompson17 is one of my good friends and we get along really well! XD **


	17. Outtakes 1

LegnaResoleon slid onstage. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! This is-" Legna stopped in midsentence.

Athena poked her head onstage and made her way onto it. She kept a smile on her face. "LegnaResoleon!"

Legna sighed and spoke but didn't make eye contact with Athena. "Yeah?"

Athena blinked once. "Aren't you going to ask me that question?"

Legna still didn't turn toward Athena but asked the question. "What the f***?" Legna asked dully.

Athena's eyes popped. "That was uncalled for, Legna! I don't think I have ever heard you drop the F-bomb before! What's wrong?"

Legna's only reply is to point in the direction that Legna's head was facing. Athena looked in that direction and her eyes popped.

Athena knows why Legna stopped in midsentence; there were no seats filled in the audience. "Oh...well...shouldn't we take this opportunity to practice then?"

"FINE!" Legna boomed.

Athena squawked on Legna's sudden outburst. "This is...another Blazblue Fanfiction directed by Resoleon..." As Athena was going on, her voice became duller and duller. "I'm...Athena...owned by AceThompson17...and...this is a good show you're about to watch here..."

Legna just stood still and stared at the empty seats. It was show time and there was nobody in the stands.

Athena went on with her voice becoming a whisper. "Yeah...so...thank you for coming...and don't...be littering in the theater..."

Legna took in a deep breath and slowly turned the head toward Athena. "Can I end this Fanfiction now?" Legna asked with a hint of demonism.

Athena gulped. "Y-Yes...I'm sorry..."

Legna sighed once more and then stared at the empty seats. "I guess I should say that...we've done it all as a team in this theater..."

Athena's head slowly bobbed up and down. "Yep...we've done it all..."

Legna then spoke in a normal tone. "Thank you for attending this Fanfiction. I am Resoleon."

Athena spoke in the same tone. "And I'm Athena."

Legna waved dully. "Peace."


	18. Outtakes 2

Noel puts a camera on herself. "Hello, folks! This is exclusive footage that we had the consent of Resoleon to show! We hope you enjoy!"

* * *

Resoleon walks to center stage. "Hey what's up guys Rescholpeon here-What? Uh...darn!"

XXXXX

Resoleon clears the throat and then shortly starts laughing. "Great. Now I'm nervous. Whenever I speak English, I'm nervous! Arrgh!"

XXXXX

Resoleon looks naturally. "Hey what's up guys? Resoleon-" Resoleon breaks out into laughter.

* * *

Resoleon walks onstage. "What's up, guys? Resoleon here."

Vesperian-Ivia-Elemental walks onstage while spilling a car of wrapped candy. "CAAANNDDY!"

Resoleon looks behind and a drop of sweat drips down the face. Resoleon laughs nervously. "And ha, ha, ha...Vesperian is apparently eating a bunch of candy."

"CANDY!" Vesperian reiterates.

Resoleon gives out a nervous chuckle as Resoleon turns back to the audience. "We are LIVE right now in front of at least..." Resoleon tries to count. "I think there's over two thousand folks right now two thousand-"

Vesperian goes into a saiyan stance. "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!"

Resoleon falls on the back. "Okay, that just killed it."

* * *

Resoleon walks onstage. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, this is Resoleon!"

Ace pops in. "And AceThompson17!"

Resoleon continues. "And we're bringing you a Blazblue Fanfiction with a special feature! Ace! Resoleon/Ace COMBO...!"

Ace goes into a saiyan stance. "OVER NINE THOUSAND! Aw crap..."

Resoleon palms the face. "You f-oh! COME ON!"

"CRAP!" Ace stomps once on the ground.

Resoleon sighs. "It's 'All I Need Is You'".

"Yeah...I know..." Ace said depressingly.

"You can't do the nine thousand gag every time, sad to say."

"I had...I had DBZ on my mind so...yeah...OKAY CUT!" Ace shuts off the camera.

* * *

**Coming up with the intro isn't as easy as you think...**


	19. Behind The Scenes 4

Ragna shoots the camera on himself. "This is exclusive footage you bastards are about to view."

* * *

The audience is chatting amongst each other, awaiting the Fanfiction to begin, signaled from the opening of curtains. Behind these curtains was a hard working crew.

This crew here consisted of Makoto, Hazama, Tsubaki, and Ragna setting up the stage, supervised by Resoleon.

Resoleon smiles. "Okay...just finish up getting this stuff set up here..." Resoleon talks into the communicator. "Tager, is the camera all good for recording?"

"Up and running, Resoleon." Tager responded via communicator.

Resoleon nods in approval. "Very good, Tager."

Tsubaki asks Resoleon. "When are we going to do some green screening?"

Resoleon's shoulder shrugs. "Eh...too lazy for green screens. Besides, our budget cannot afford it so far." Resoleon clears throat and talked into a different communicator. "Kokonoe, are all the volume settings correct for the mics?"

"It's all good. Don't sweat it." Kokonoe responded rather quickly via communicator.

"Good! Good!" Resoleon said in approval.

Resoleon connects the headset into the microphone and puts on the headset. "Okay...sound test. Sound test...that's a bit loud on my ears...let's turn it down a bit so the audience doesn't have to cover their ears..."

Noel walks over to where Resoleon is. "Looks like all the setting pieces are in place, Resoleon."

"Good!" Resoleon, after acknowledging Noel, went to the side of the offstage where the entrance is usually made for the intro of the upcoming Fanfiction. Resoleon speaks into the communicators. "Alright...we're going to start recording in a few seconds. How's everything looking? Are we good?"

"All systems go, Resoleon!" Noel said via communicator.

Resoleon clutches the microphone that acknowledges the audience. "Okay...so in three, two, one..."

The curtains move to the side to reveal Resoleon, making the crowd go silent. They had all their eyes fixated on the director.

Resoleon clears throat. Resoleon speaks into the microphone. "Hello, everybody! Resoleon here and welcome to some more Fanfiction: Blazblue Edition!"

The rest...didn't need to be explained...

* * *

**This is basically how I get ready for my intros! **


	20. Hiatus Update 2

_What's up, Fanfiction? Before you start blowing out the streamers, don't go thinking this is an "I have returned!" announcement because it's not. So this is just a little short quick hiatus update or whatever it's called so yeah._

_So how this is going to work is that I've put myself in your shoes and come up with questions you guys might ask about me. I hope I cover a good chunk of your questions, if not all of them. Also, I hope to answer the majority of the most important ones as well._

_So without further ado, here we go!_

_**"Hey, Resoleon, what's the deal behind your hiatus and erasing your profile?"**_

_I apologize for being so quick in announcing my hiatus. At the time I announced my hiatus and erasing my profile. I was feeling like crap back then. Also, my burnout reached its peak to the point where just looking at anything Fanfiction related was just ticking me off so I apologize for that as well. Also, things I have to do in real life have been snowballing very quickly and it kind of interferes with my ability to write for you guys._

_**"Why did you say you're coming back next year or possibly 2014?"**_

_Because I don't know when I'll find a time to write and what I'm doing right now requires my attention by a lot. It's a lot, trust me. I don't want to be splitting my attention a lot and when I write, I want to be posting nearly every day like I normally do when I have nothing to do. Also, I've been heavily involved in other things and it really interferes with my ability to write as I've said before. That and I'm still burned out._

_**"What exactly is the thing behind your partnership with AceThompson17?"**_

_Well first of all, AceThompson17 is my BFF. We haven't talked much lately but when we did get the chance, we decided to have our accounts linked in an official partnership which leads me to the next question._

_**"What is LAMFictionpress28/LAMFanfiction28?"**_

_It is the collaboration account between me and AceThompson17. If you want to know more about our collaboration account, look into the profile. You can access it by clicking on the link to it that's in AceThompson17's or my profile._

_**"Why haven't you been talking in your own Forum?"**_

_I can't multitask as well as I used to. Sorry and again, what I'm doing requires my full attention._

_**"Wait...so you said that you don't have time for writing. Why are you making a collaboration account with your BFF then?"**_

_Why not? It doesn't mean that I'll have time to write nor does it mean we have to write and when we write, we have to be both on and we're only together during certain times during the week and month. Maybe next year or so, we'll have some stuff up._

_**"Are there other ways I can follow you since you're on Hiatus on Fanfiction?"**_

_Certainly! You can see my D-Art account. The link is in my profile once again to it. I write down journal entries from time to time in my D-Art so if you're interested, you may take a look at those._

_**"Has your opinion on Platinum changed? Because I saw her being tortured in a certain Fanfiction by yours! You featured her in the past in a good way but this time it was just...wrong! Also, you know cleavers are for meat, right?"**_

_Listen, I'll respect your opinion on my stories but let me tell you that when I do humor in my stories, it is one hundred percent a JOKE. It is not meant to be taken seriously like the canon gag reels in the real game. It's not to say that I haven't been taking humor seriously, though. Also, I'm sorry if Platinum happens to be your favorite character but my opinion on her has not changed at all. Again, all of my humor is mean to be a JOKE, no prejudice involved, whatsoever. Also, in one of my humor, I did something like that in another Fanfiction of mine and that was with Noel, my favorite character. Did my opinion change about her? No. And don't automatically assume that because I had Nu say that cleavers were used for killing means that I don't know what cleavers are used for because I do. Don't assume because...it makes you look like an ass, frankly. (This answer was to address the guest reviews that were not very happy with my Tsundere VS Yandere II Fanfiction.)_

_**"Why have your newer stories been sucking lately?"**_

_Well excuse me. If you don't like them, that's fine but don't say that they suck just because you don't like it because I know there's people who like my Fanfictions regardless of how they "suck"._

_**"Will you be back to writing about Blazblue when you come back?"**_

_It all depends. I won't force anything for any fandom I write about. During the summer of 2012, I was on a tear with Pokémon so I stuck with it until I got my grove back with Blazblue. I can't promise anything but as always, I hope you enjoy my stuff regardless._

_**"What's the story behind your one hundredth Fanfiction trailer?"**_

_Uh...right now, that's sort of a failed project at the moment. I can tell you that it is an Alternatue Universe story with an OC insert. This is pretty special since I very rarely use Original Character unless I'm using them for the intro like I do with Athena Phoenix owned by AceThompson17. But most importantly, it's a failed project right now and I can't work on it since I got a lot of crap to do._

**_"When do you think you'll be back?"_**

_I'm hoping to be back next year or at least the year after that. But like I said, there are other ways to enjoy what I have besides my Fanfictions. You can view the links to my Pokémon battles, my favorite music videos, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_So...that's going to be it for my hiatus update. About once a month or once every few months, I'll do these updates. I hope I addressed whatever questions you guys might have for me. So all in all, life is being too much of a busy bee for me to be writing at the moment and I'm still burned out so yeah. It makes the most sense to be on hiatus at this time. So I'M DONE RAMBLING! I LOVE YOU ONE AND ALL TO THE PEOPLE WHO LOVE MY FANFICTIONS AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS...WHENEVER! :D_

P.S: LAMFANFICTION28/LAMFICTIONPRESS28 FOR THE WIN!


	21. 100TH Milestone Fanfiction Trailer

It's a beautiful day...in the city of Kagutsuchi...

In an empty school hall, none stood. It felt very...hollow to say the least. School hallways are supposed to be lively, aren't they? Well...let's just say that "lively" doesn't quite cut it when it's the weekend when not much people go to school on Saturday except for exams...

A squeaking sound of a door opening echoed through the hollow halls. The light from the sun beamed in from the crack that the opened door made. Standing behind the door and making her way in...was a girl.

"So...am I to learn here or am I to find somewhere else?" She said out loud.

This statement could be taken many ways but this girl clearly meant a certain way. She slowly made her way through the door, through the entrance, and inside the school building itself.

"But of course...I have to remain optimistic...that I have finally found some place to be accepted..."

The girl took slow but steady steps through the abandoned hallway...looking around...making sure that nothing suspicious was lurking.

"I had not a conception that schools seemed this deserted on the weekends..."

It was to be expected. Who would want to be in school during a weekend anyway? Unless you had a specific reason, you almost always didn't want to come to school, a place of learning yet there lied complete boredom within ninety five percent of its walls with the other five percent being the fun that goes with it.

"This looks different from the many schools that I went to but didn't get accepted...but it seems as though this one looks the strangest of them all already. Wait...I say that for all the schools that I once stood inside of..."

The girl continued to step through the hallway and then when a certain door came into her sights, she walks toward it. She steps up against the door and took a deep breath.

"This is it...time to see if I had finally found a place I can call home..."

The girl's shaking hand made its way onto the doorknob and opened it to let herself in. The girl took at least two steps in the room before closing the door behind her. She stepped toward the desk that had a recipient behind it.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"I have come to obtain the results..."

"Ah, yes...right this way..."

The recipient stood up and motioned the girl to follow. The recipient guided the girl into a different room that had several files in tow of many cabinets. The recipient shuffles through the files to find the one specifically for the girl. Meanwhile, the girl herself had a sweaty forehead and a throbbing chest because she was awaiting the answer...

"Ah, here it is...this is your name, is it not?" The recipient flashed the paper that had the girl's name on it.

The girl's eyes widened. "Ah! It is so! Please give it to me! I must get my answer!"

The recipient, with a warm smile, handed the papers to the girl. The girl snags them out of the hands of the recipient and takes a look at the front page. After that, several tears formed in her eyes.

"Congratulations." The recipient said with genuine kindness.

"Th-thank you..." The girl said with her voice breaking, barely able to keep her tears back.

The girl hands the recipient the papers back. The girl, still holding her tears back walks out of the office and back into the hallway. Once the door to the office closes...she started to walk back to the doors.

"Finally...I...I'm...accepted...despite...deficiencies...but I finally did it..."

The girl slowly walks back to the doors in silence. Before walking out, she places a hand on the door while looking out its window. Her tears streamed down...

"I hope I will have excellence to come, now that I have finally completed the next step...but even excellence...has a price..."

Then...in a split second...she sprints out the door and into the outside world.

* * *

**Be prepared! My treat for you is coming! –Resoleon**

Ragna turns to Noel as he closes his locker. "What? There's someone new in our class?"

Noel nodded. "I hope she's nice..."

Ragna quipped. "I would appreciate it if she wasn't a bitch or an attention whore."

* * *

**There will be suspense! -Resoleon**

Rachel faces the door. "You may come in and present yourself to your new classmates."

"Here she comes..." Noel muttered as she swallowed her own saliva.

The sound of footsteps could be heard as the entire class awaited its new member...

* * *

**There will be humor! –Resoleon**

"Are you partying this weekend?" Makoto asked her.

She scratched her head. "Um...is it something I can find benefits for my future?"

"Well not exactly-" Makoto's eyes went wide. "Wait, are you telling me that you've ever been to a party before?!"

Her face turns red. "Um...nope..."

* * *

**It will have its share of drama! –Resoleon **

She opens the door to her own apartment to find her father sitting there watching television with a bottle in his hand. Upon seeing her, he throws the bottle at her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU BRAT?! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FIVE HOURS OVER YOUR CURFEW!"

Tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry, father..."

* * *

**Make no mistake...my one hundredth story is coming...with all it's glory...and it's special insert...**

**This is the sneak peak and trailer to my one hundredth Fanfiction: Pursuing Happiness.**

**Coming...2013!**


	22. Hiatus Update 3

_Hello, followers, frequent readers, and Resoleon faithful! It is me, Resoleon bringing you and update on my current condition._

_First of all, I apologize for not bringing any new content in my Fanfiction words in so long. But I found that even during my Hiatus, I was gaining followers and people were still favoring my stories as well as my author profile itself._

_I'd like to extend my thanks to my new supporters as well as to those who still have stuck around with me all this time. All your support is greatly appreciated._

_Now to begin this update, I'd like to tell you people that I'm planning to return to posting new material on a regular basis. For those of you who are new followers, last year, I posted very frequently and I wrote a lot, therefore attracting the attention of a lot of authors._

_Also, my Fanfiction birthday, March 28 is coming up so...I'm thinking of doing something special for that...last time I said that, I, unfortunately, was not able to follow through with it, my 100 Fanfiction celebrating my milestone achievement in particular. I'm close to calling it a failed project but...we'll see in due time._

_I am aware that most of my followers follow me for Blazblue content. In regards to that, I have been getting guest reviews begging me to do Chronophantasma material. I cannot do that so you'll have to look at another author. Maybe if I had the game and saw the story, I would be able to write some but right now, I can't. So I'm asking you people to please stop spamming my moderation inbox with that kind of stuff._

_Now, I'd like to give out my plans for the future for some of my stories. I apologize in advance if the story you are looking to see my take on isn't in it. Regardless, I hope it answers some questions._

**_ONGOING PROJECT: Temperance Mansion_**

**_Fandom: Blazblue_**

**_Priority: Low_**

**_Current Chapters: 1_**

_This is supposed to be a two-shot story/gag reel. This story, once I come back, might not be prioritized at the top of my list of stories to get done. You people who have voted in my poll picked the 3 characters that would participate in the big surprise mentioned in the first chapter. As for me getting it done, I do not plan to have this at the top of my priority list so if you are looking forward to it, I apologize but it will come at a later date._

**_NEW PROJCET: Whirlpool Of Sublimity_**

**_Fandom: Blazblue_**

**_Priority: High_**

_This story is a direct sequel to Whirlpool Of Emotions, my very first Fanfiction. It is going to be featuring Ragna and Noel as if they were paired together romantically. This is going to be highly prioritized. I do not plan to make people wait in between so I'm going to try to finish the entire story first before submitting it. But I'm going to be doing so, piece by piece. If you have not seen Whirlpool Of Emotions. I think maybe you'll like it if you are a fan of Ragna and Noel being paired romantically together. Also, you'll notice the difference in the way I wrote back then compared to how I write currently._

**_NEW PROJECT: More Than Just A Freak Deux_**

**_Fandom: Pokémon_**

**_Priority: Medium_**

_This one-shot story is a direct sequel to More Than Just A Freak, one of my most well received works. It will take place in the Black/White 2 game and feature N and Mei, the female protagonist character. I have worked on this story in the past little by little but I think that honestly, this might undergo extensive revision because obviously, I don't want to disappoint and follow on the success of the first one and two, it is currently at over 6K+ words...but the content isn't exactly...smooth, shall we say. So, from time to time, I might work on this story but...don't count on this being released anytime soon once I return to posting Fanfiction._

**_ONGOING PROJECT: Life's Stimulant/New Leaf_**

**_Fandom: Blazblue_**

**_Priority: Medium_**

**_Current Chapters: 23 (Life's Stimulant), 22 (New Leaf)_**

**_Note: Alternate Universe Setting_**

_This is an ongoing, intertwining series featuring Ragna and Noel paired romantically. Life's Stimulant's character is Ragna and New Leaf's is Noel. Ragna's boring life undergoes a huge turnaround once Noel moves to Makoto's apartment. Ragna starts to face complications with regards to his sister and becomes involved with a mafia leader. Noel gradually experiences frequent sudden migraines and beings to hear a voice in her conscious. As the two of them interact, they find that their fates somehow are intertwined with the other. Now, most of you are probably looking forward to this update but really, this isn't at the top of my priority list. Because for one thing, it's not easy making an intertwining series as you think. Also, with scenes that intertwine, there's large repetition in making that same scene from two different character perspectives so it can get pretty tedious and boring rather fast. But rest assured, I will try to get this series going as fast as I can, provided if I can come up with a follow through. This series is one of my most popular series thus far and I greatly appreciate the people who reviewed, favored it, and put it on their alert list._

_Author Status: Right now, believe it or not, I am still in the midst of recovering from my burnout. I feel like I'm at least 70% or so. I hope to be at my best by June, honestly. I've been retroactive and burnout since October 2012. I did drop by a few times in between but I did not stay for prolonged periods. But still, I plan to be writing frequently when I'm at 100%, with no rushing in my recovery._

_Well that's going to be it. I hope you are now informed of what is currently going on with my Fanfiction shenanigans and are looking forward to more content in the future. As it says in my profile, I am due back mid of this year or possibly next year, we'll see how it goes. But till then, I hope you fare well. Resoleon: Singing out._


End file.
